Four Things to a Girl's Heart
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: Valentine One-shot! Two tulips...A bottle of perfume...A stuffed frog...And a single heart shaped candy is the way to win over Bella Swan heart...But from who? *Sweet and Fluffy...* B&E *Give it a change and review!*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…SM however dose…I also don't own the lyrics, those go to Matt White. (One amazing song) **

**Hope you enjoy my Valentine Day one-shot!**

**xxxXXXxxx**

**~*Four Things to a Girls Heart*~**

Don't you just hate Valentine Day? I sure do, I mean I _really_ hate it.

Okay maybe I'm being a bit dejected. If you have a loved one, maybe Valentine day is one hell of a special, surgery sweet holiday for you. I mean you have someone to cuddle with, someone to shower you with sweet tingly kisses, admirable presents, and all the love you could ever long for, to make you feel warm and wanted. So, I failed to have someone would curse this stinking holiday to the high heaven's, yeah… it sure did a number on me when it involved Valentine day, so whenever February fourteen reared its ugly head around every year, it put me in a foul mood….this year was no different. Of course my two 'loving' best friends couldn't let me wallow in myself pity. Nope, the two had a different agenda planed out for me.

Alice, one of those 'loving' friends barged in my room like a mad women, way too early to be considered normal "Bella, get up!" her sonic voice spoke "What are you still doing sleeping?" She demanded, I cracked an eye open lazily.

Pixy-like and short as she was –she was 4'11, Alice was someone you never wanted to fuck with. Her large green pretty eyes bore into me unblinking, glossy lips pursed tightly, and small hands planted on her slim waist. Was she waiting for something…?

"Well…get up!" she huffed.

Oh, right….

I groaned in protest but rolled out of the comfort of my warm blankets landing on bare feet. "Okay, I'm up." I said around a huge yawn. I stretched, cracking my bones in full relief, hmmm….

She smiled brightly, "good, here." She thrusts something in my unexpected hands. I looked down kind of sacred. Oh this can't be good…me and Alice have different tastes in fashion that it was so laughable. Where she had designer jeans, skirts, pretty blouses, and high heels, all I needed to be a happy camper is a screen t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and _converse_, simple. I ran my fingertips through the clothes, as I pondered a way to get out of wearing it….

"Bella, if you don't hop your cute ass in that shower, and put those on, I will do it for you." She threatens. The scary part…she would too.

"Fine," I huffed, forgoing the fight I wanted, really it was so pointless. Never ever go against Alice it was just that simple.

A half hour later I was looking at the body length mirror, annoyed. Okay so it wasn't out of this world horrible, but still not something I would ever wear. I had on a dark rose color pink blouse, v necked cut, but still decent (no boobies popping out to say hello). Snuggly fit in the middle was a ruffled black rose; the fabric clung to me, enhancing my usually hidden curves. With it I had dark skinny jeans, and pink flats. Very Valentine, it sucked.

I stride out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair. Both Alice and my other best friend Rosalie who must of just appeared were perched at the end of my bed, waiting. When I had come out, both of them looked awe-struck, with glowing smiles on both faces.

"Bella, you look so pretty." Rosalie said.

Okay, now that was so humors to me because Rosalie was just stunning. She had light blond hair that framed a very pretty face, big blue eyes that just sparkled, sun kissed skin and a body to die for, so it was so abused to think I was considered pretty when she was in the same room.

"Sure," was my only replay.

Alice smiled dazzling smile, "okay, now sit down. So we can do your hair and make-up."

I plopped on the spinney chair, completely giving in. It really was no use to fight it. Twenty painful minutes later Alice declared I was all done, I spun in my chair to take a peek at myself in the small mirror on my desk. It looked… good. She used light pinks for the eye shadow, natural blush on my cheek bones, and nude gloss for my lips, very natural. My hair was curly in big ringlets; it looked fuller, and glosser.

"Thanks Alice."

"Of course," she replayed proudly.

After a quick breakfast of soggy cereal, the girls and I headed for our cars. "So you are going to the dance tonight, right?" Alice asked me.

I shut my door and clicked the lock into place with my key "Um…I don't think I want to go." I said sticking my key back in my pocket. I winced. Waiting for what I was sure was going to be a rotten reaction.

"What!" Both Alice and Rosalie yelled.

And I was right.

I rolled my eyes and fast walked over to my truck. "You heard me." I mutter under my breath. Before I could reach the truck, Alice grabbed me by the arm, and spun me around….she looked pissed.

"But we already brought our dresses. You are going or else." She huffed, "besides, I helped decorate, don't you want to see." She pouted.

I took a deep breath, so not far. "But I don't have a date…"

"So we can go together." Rosalie offered.

I shook my head, "what about Jasper and Emmett?"

"We can all go together as a group." Alice piped up.

"Yeah, the two won't…hey, what is that?"

Alice and I looked at Rosalie who was looking straight at my truck dumbstruck, I swung my head around to look at my truck, and squinted, something was on my window. Beyond curious I ran over and peered at it in utter shocked.

Tulips,

Two identical red tulips, the green stem twisted together in a coiled tango, with a velvet red bow, were tapped to my glass window….my favorite flower. Also an egg yellow envelope was wedged underneath the tulips. I looked at it surprised, were did that even come from?

"Well open it!" Alice said excited with undercoat impatience.

With a shaking hand I gently pealed both the flower and envelope off the glass window. I handed the flowers to Rosalie, and turned the envelope in my hands, it was unaddressed. I slipped a finger under the triangle flap, and took the single sheet out. Scrolled in neat handwritten was:

_Bella: _

_**Tulips are a sweet red…just like your blush,**_

_It's so good what we got, _

_You and me, _

_We laugh a lot… _

I looked up shocked, baffled and confused, "Huh?"

The handwritten was neat and curved elegantly. The message short and sweet, but was obscured, who would send this to me, Isabella Swan?

Both the girls looked over at each other smiling huge goofy smile, "Bella has a secret admire…" the two sing-song shaking they hips in a dance beat.

I stuffed the note in my bag and took the tulips back. "No, maybe it's a joke." I replayed. Opening up my truck door, I threw in my bag, and rounded the car, "Drop it." I told them, sliding in behind my wheel.

Alice rolled her eyes but to my relief she and Rosalie stalked over to Alice's car, chatting quietly. No doubt about my 'secret admire,'

I firmly told myself I did not care.

The tulips on the dash board mocked me the whole way to school.

xxxXXXxxx

My school looked like it was puked on with splutters of pinks and reds, no joke. Students obviously felt the need to dress the part of Valentine, various students wore different shades of pinks and red, even some of the boys felt the need. The school was also decorated to the theme of Valentine, small and big fluffy hearts painted on poster paper, and red words that yelled 'happy Valentine!' Intent on ignoring it, I made my way to my muster yellow locker, popping it open.

"Hey, Bella," I turned my head at the voice, and smiled at Mike.

"Hey." I said slowly, studying him. I wonder if Mike was the one to leave the flowers on my car window. It was a known fact he had a 'thing' for me, asking me out over and over again was proof of that, even when the same answer would never change, no. As that thought crossed my mind, Mike gave me a cheesy smile.

"Happy Valentine," he said slyly, producing a single red rose…

Maybe it wasn't him,

I trendy took it from him, "uh…thanks."

He gave me a bright smile, "so….do-"

Whatever he was planning on saying was cut short, as Alice cut through, bouncing in between us, "Bella, they you are!" She gushed, then glanced at Mike, "oh…and Mike," she smiled tightly at him, "sorry, hope you don't mind me stealing Bella." With that she closed my locker door and surged me down the hall way.

"Ah…yeah it's cool, we're just talk later Bella!" He called after me.

"Never knows how to give up, huh?" Alice asked amused.

I shrugged, "He's a nice guy just not for me…" As I said that, _the_ guy who was oh so right for me happened to appear in the hall.

Edward Cullen, also one of my very good friends.

I and Edward grew up together creating a close bond, a close _friendship,_ too bad I've stop thinking of him as a friends such a long time ago.

Edward had sexy bonze disarrayed hair, with a face cut out of marble stone, everything is so perfect. His high cheekbones, chiseled jaw, beautiful plumed red lips that could form the hottest crocked smile, and lively green eyes, encased with thick lashes.

He was also the sweatiest guy, and way out of my league.

When his eyes landed on us he smiled and stride over to us with his long legs "ladies."

Is it right that even his voice can make my heart skip a beat? God I am in helluv trouble, falling in love with your best friend who has no interest in you what so ever, is dangerous territory. One I wished to avoided.

"Hello Edward." Alice said perky. "Happy Valentine day,"

He smiled at Alice, "you too," he switched his gaze to me "Bella."

The four letters sent me in hyper drive, stomach aching with monster butterflies. Why did he have to make my name sound so honey sweet?

"Hey Edward," I smiled shyly at him.

"Are you two going to the dance tonight?" He asked us.

"Duh…of course we are, right Bella?"

"Uh…yeah," wait one darn gosh second, early today didn't I say I was _not_ going to the dance, oh…that heinousness little pixy is so dead. I slid a glare at her.

"Great, I'll see you two there then."

Looks like I'm going to the stupid dance after all.

xxxXXXXxxx

Math class I got another surprise.

In my usual seat, on the table sat a heart shaped bottle of perfume, I slide my bag on the floor and gingerly picked the bottle up, it was a small bottle, the liquid pink-white, wrapped around the crock of the spray the top was a baby soft pink bow, I read the small label, in fancy written it read, _strawberry twist. _

My favorite scent…

I looked around the room, hoping to see something off, nothing.

Looking back I saw another envelope, blank like the other one. I flipped the lap and shook the letter out, in the same neat scroll it read:

_Bella, _

_**You always smell divine like strawberries,**_

_Were just friends, simple as that,_

_I don't want it to end,_

_But I'm falling in love with the friend I got, _

I reread it twice more, so I do know who it is, and where friends? Well that doesn't help me much, who could this be? Is it a joke or for real? I sat in my seat, thinking, as I carefully refolded the letter, and stuck it and the perfume in my bag, throughout the whole class my mind was in turmoil, whatever the teacher said fell on death ears, 'cause hell I was sure not listing.

When class ended, I jolt out of the door in a hurry, I found the golden blond hair of my friend in the sea of students and ran over to her "Rosalie, I got another surprise, just now in Math." I told her breathless.

She switched her gaze from her locker and smiled, "which was…"

"A bottle of strawberry perfume," I said.

"_Wow, _he sure knows you, first your favorite flower, now strawberry perfume which you always smell like."

"I know." I said, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "So who do you think it is?" I asked.

"Oh…I thought you said it was a joke?" she asked teasingly.

"Shut up." I grumbled. "Your boyfriend is looking for you by the way." I said.

She smiled brightly as her blue eyes landed on Emmett who was walking towards us. The two were so meant for each other, and Emmett was handsome, not Edward handsome, but totally drool worthy. He had a head full of curly hair, deep hazel eyes, and one hell of a killer smile, that carved deep dimples in each cheek.

"I let you two do…whatever…" I said backing up.

I seriously did not want to be there when the two were playing kissy face…

The rest of my day went alright, no more surprise as of yet, I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. But my frown turned upside right when I walked into the last class of the day, English class. Sitting on my chair, like a student would was a stuffed frog. I put my books on the table top and peered at the cute stuffed animal. It was colored light pink, with big glassy blue eyes; a tiny red heart was printed on the far side chest. A silk blue ribbon was tied around the throat in a crafted bow, placed on the frogs lap was another envelop.

I plucked it up and took out the expected note. It read:

_Bella, _

_**You are cute and adorable…**_

_If we kiss,____if we touch, _

_All of this could get rough, _

_But I'm falling in love with the friend I got…_

_It could not be helped. _

_**Meet me at the dance tonight, under the apple tree behind the school, at nine. **_

I read the last line so many times; it was now imprinted in my head. He wants to meet me tonight, holy crap…..

xxxXXXxxx

"Bella hold still." Alice huffed for the tenth time.

"Sorry." I grumbled.

After school, Alice and Rosalie directed me to Alice's house, so she can help me get ready. My dress was already here. Alice wanted me to keep it with her uncase I would ruin it, nice friend, huh?

"Ouch!" I said when she pulled my hair again.

That was how I've been treated for the past hour. Pulling, tugging, plucking, prodding, it was so grinding on my last nervous.

"Beauty is pain, Bella," Rosalie said flipping through a magazine.

"Done!" Alice yelled.

"Can I look-"

"No! You have to put on your dress first."

I nodded reluctantly, both Alice and Rosalie helped put the dress over me, carful of my hair, the soft fabric was silky and cool on my heated skin.

Closing her door to show the full merrier, she said, "Now you can look."

When I did I could not believe it, I touched my face with fingertips. Yup it was me alright.

My dress was gorgeous halter dress; the color was maple brown ending at my knees in a tapered skirt, cut in a v neck and wrapping around my neck with thick straps. A thick satin bow was tied around the slim of my waist, ending on the side, it fit me snuggly reviling every curve. My make-up was light to; natural browns heighten my brown eyes, and glossy lip gloss. Alice had my hair curler, puling half of it up, and clipping it with pings in a fancy twist. It looked amazing.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You look beautiful, that admire will be blown away." Alice said breezy.

The girls and I drove to the school, they wanted to walk in together of course both Jasper and Emmett would do whatever the girls wanted. When we got there, I was blown away. Of course Alice could never do a half-ass job. The gym was transformed beautifully, it was decorated with pink streamers and red hearts, a DJ was placed in the far corner, and tables were placed throughout, outlining the floor for dancing.

"Nice," I commented.

"Thank you." She said. "Oh they are the boys." Alice said skipping over to Jasper, both shared a sweet kiss. I followed.

"Were is Edward?" I asked when I noticed he was absent.

"Said he will be here later," Jasper said, in his Texan drawl.

"Oh," I said disappointed.

The next hour or so I dance with Mike, Eric, and even Jasper and Emmett, I also ate a lot of food. Edward has yet to show, and the time was almost nine. I was hoping I would be able to see him, maybe share one dance before I meet my secret admire. I guess I just have to face the facts we don't belong together. That thought made me want to bawl.

At nine Alice jumped over to me "Bella it's nine!" She yelled over the music excited.

"I don't think I want to go anymore,"

"What! You have to!" Alice said wide eye. "Please, if you don't you will regret it. Trust me it will work out."

I bit my lip, it couldn't hurt… "Fine,"

I stood up. Alice hugged me and wished me luck. Slowly I slid out of the gym doors, in the parking lot I rounded the school building, where our apple tree was. It's been there for so many years it was a part of the school and students. When I was there I survey my surroundings. No one was here. Great was it a joke after all?

"Bella." A deep voice breathed.

I jumped and spun on my heel….

Oh…

My…

God….

_Edward!_

I blinked, but he was still there, decked in a button up collar shirt, black slacks and a brown tie. His green eye was bright in the darkness like jewels, and he wore a weary expression. The nail shaped moon over head glimmered down on him, brighten his handsome face.

"Edward…you are the one…who sent me the gifts." I managed out.

"Yeah, Bella…" He paused, and took a deep breath, "I've been in love with you for so long, and I was so conflicted, we've been friends forever and I was afraid to destroy what we have, but I can't turn my love off. Hell I've tried, but I just can't. And I don't want to."

I would have never thought I would hear that from Edward, I dreamed it, imagined, and wished it. But never thought it could become reality, _my _reality.

He scuffled his dress shoes, "I…you don't have to feel the same, I just need-"

"Edward," I said cutting him off. "I love you to."

He jerked his head up, a beaming smile on his face. "Really?" he took few steps towards me.

"Yes…I've loved you for so long." I admitted.

"I am so, so glad to hear that." He was now in front of me so close I could feel his body heat. "One more thing," he mummers, his sweet minty breath washed over my face and lips. Edward uncurled his fist. Planted on his palm was a single green –my favorite color, heart shaped candy, indented on it was:

_**Be mine,**_

I gasped and looked at Edward… "Hell yes." I mutter.

Then his lips were on me sealing our fate.

And it was perfect, everything I imagined and more. His warm lips fit me, sending fiery jots down to my wiggling toes, sending my heart filled with Edward into an eclectic flurry. I was drunk on this feeling, and the love of Edward.

Maybe Valentine wasn't that horrible after all…

xxxXXXxxx

_A/N: Yah… finally finished. I really hope you liked it and shower me with Reviews….? _

_So please if you liked it Review!_

_Thank you!_


End file.
